Hermanas Uchiha (Lazos)
by Maho Kyubey
Summary: Después de una tragedia en la vida de Saske y Hinata por la que pensaron que los días en que su familia crecía había terminado un día les llega como caída del cielo una niña, pero esta tiene ¿Una cola? (Crossover con Dragonball z y Madoka Magica).
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia se va a desarrollar dentro del mundo de Naruto, pero va a tener un leve Crossover con las series Dragon ball Z y Madoka Magica ^w^ espero y les guste.

...

Ya se tardaron demasiado *se escucha decir en tono molesto y e impaciente a un joven adulto de cabello y ojos negros que yacía en la sala de espera del hospital de Konoha mientras trataba de disimular su preocupación por su esposa, quien se encontraba en dando a luz y la cual había aumentado aun mas en el momento en que lo apartaron de su lado debido a complicaciones en el parto*

*Saliendo de la sala de parto una joven doctora de cabello rosa y ojos color jade se dirigía con pasos apesadumbrados a la sala de espera a donde se encontraba quien había sido su antiguo compañero de equipo con cara seria y algo de tristeza sabiendo que aun que bien no lo demostrara lo que estaba a punto de de decirle le dolería al Uchiha *Saske…te tengo malas noticias

*al escuchar estas palabras la cara de Saske no pudo evitar el palidecer y mostrar su sorpresa y preocupación que interna se iban transformando en rabia e impotencia al pensar en perder a su familia por segunda vez* hubo complicaciones durante el parto y…*Sakura no pudo terminar de explicar ya que Saske la estaba sujetando por el cuello* ¡Yo los deje a tu cuidado! *dice con el sharingan activado y descargando en Sakura toda la rabia e impotencia que sentía al no poder proteger a su familia mientras apretaba su agarre*

Tranqui…lízate Sas…ke…ellos… están bien *dice con dificultad debido al agarre del Uchiha antes de que este la soltara al escuchar que sus seres queridos estaban a salvo* pero…*dice con seriedad una vez que se ha recuperado y ha recobrado el aliento, sabiendo que lo que venía sería difícil y mas para alguien como el Uchiha*

debido a las complicaciones tuvimos que sacarle la matriz a Hinata, lo siento mucho Saske pero Hinata ya no podrá tener más hijos *dice con la seriedad que caracteriza su trabajo, aun que no pudo evitar que ante la última noticia en su voz y en sus ojos lograra colarse la tristeza*

Saske: *Ante lo escuchado no puede evitar el soltar un golpe a la pared lleno de rabia y frustración con la mirada ensombrecida*

Saske *dice dirigiendo una mirada llena de tristeza a su ex compañero mientras pone una mano sobre su hombre en señal de apoyo y aun mas sabiendo que aun que él nunca lo admitiera uno de los deseos del Uchiha era tener al menos 2 hijos*

Déjame solo *menciona con el rostro ensombrecido y sin siquiera voltear a verle mientras su puño aun yacía sobre la pared y pequeñas gotas de liquido carmesí comenzaron a aparecer en este debido a la fuerza del golpe*

…Está bien *responde con algo de pesar al ver que como siempre no puede hacer nada por ayudar su ex compañero* podrás pasar a verlos en unos minutos *menciona antes de retirarse*

*una vez que Sakura se ha marchado se puede notar como de su rostro ensombrecido brota una lagrima de tristeza*


	2. Chapter 2

En una de las Habitaciones de Hospital de Konoha

Observando hacía la ventana mientras el viento movía su azulino cabello y acariciaba su ahora pálido y ojeroso rostro producto del esfuerzo de dar a luz y de la cirugía de emergencia se encontraba una joven de ojos perlados sumida en sus recuerdos mientras que en su mirada se podía ver impresa la tristeza.

+Flashback+

¿Qué te parece este? *dice una joven Hinata con un vientre abultado por el embarazo y una cálida sonrisa mientras le muestra un hermoso oso de peluche de color crema con un moño de color café en el cuello de color*

Está bien * menciona en su tono usual mientras siguen observando la juguetería y las muchas opciones que la tienda les ofrecía como preparación para la habitación del nuevo miembro a la familia*

Por cierto Saske-kun ¿Qué quieres que hagamos con tu vieja habitación? Porque estaba pensando que podíamos convertirlo en un cuarto de juegos para el bebe *dice a su marido mientras le observa con una sonrisa y ve como este intenta escoger uno de los tantos peluches de gran tamaño que hay en la tienda*

Dejémosla como esta, así será más fácil prepararla cuando tengamos otro hijo *menciona el azabache en su tono usual haciendo sonrojar un poco a Hinata por su franqueza, antes de tomar del estante enorme peluche de lobo negro y agregarlo a sus compras*

+Fin del Flashback+

*Mientras se sumía en sus recuerdos no pudo evitar que las traicioneras gotas saladas escaparan de sus ojos antes de que el ruido de una puerta abriéndose y su marido entrando la trajeran de nuevo a la realidad sacándola de su ensoñación* Saske-kun lo siento mucho *dice antes de que el llanto se apoderara de ella* se cuanto deseabas tener más hijos *menciona antes de ser reconfortada por los brazos del Uchiha* No digas tonterías, no fue tu culpa *dice sin dejar de abrazarla en tono serio y con leve molestia, no por la situación si no porque la Hyuga tendía a culparse por todo* lo importante es que tu y el bebe están bien *dice esto último con el tono mas cálido y amable que él pueda poseer mientras la abraza un poco mas fuerte antes de darle un beso, después de todo tenía que ser fuerte, no solo por él y por su esposa, sino también por su hijo* Y por cierto, ¿Donde está el? *pregunta el azabache para luego comenzar a buscar a su hijo con la mirada*

Hinata al notar el valor y la fortaleza que tenía el Uchiha y más aun sabiendo que una de las cosas que el mas deseaba era tener más hijos, no pudo hacer más que verse inspirada y alentada por él y limpiarse las lagrimas de sus ojos * ella, tuvimos una niña* responde con renovadas fuerzas y una leve sonrisa y más aun con el apoyo que este le brindaba*

Al escuchar lo dicho por Hinata el Uchiha no pudo evitar el poner una cara llena de sorpresa, para luego cambiar su expresión por una de sus típicas sonrisas* ¿Y donde esta nuestra hija?

Se la llevo Sakura-san para hacerle una revisión pero dijo que no era nada de qué preocuparse que era un procedimiento de rutina y enseguida regresaba *dice con una leve sonrisa al ver la reacción de su esposo*

Al escuchar esto Saske no pudo evitar fruncir el seño, después de todo mucho no confiaba en su vieja compañera y menos después de lo que había pasado, pero antes de que pudiera objetar algo la nombrada entro con su hija*

¿Adivinen quien ha venido a visitarlos? *dice una joven de cabellos rosados y ojos jade entrando a la habitación con un cunero que en su interior contenía a la hija de la pareja Uchiha, antes de con cuidado tomar a la bebe y depositarla en los brazos de su madre*les alegrara saber que es una de las bebes más sanas que he visto *dice con una enorme sonrisa mientras observa a los padres embelesados con el nuevo miembro de su familia*

Por supuesto, es una Uchiha *dice con orgullo mientras observa a su pequeña hija quien tiene un cabello como el suyo, pero de cabello azulino como su madre y piel pálida como la suya cuando era niño pero pequeñas mejillas sonrojadas como las de Hinata*

¿Y ya han pensado en algún nombre para ella? *pregunta la joven doctora de ojos jade a los nuevos padres intentando recopilar la mayor información del recién nacido para llenar el formulario requerido en su trabajo para los nuevos miembros de este mundo*

Si, Hikari Uchiha *menciona mientras observa a su bebe dormir tranquilamente antes de despertarse brevemente y sujetar el dedo de su padre para luego volver a dormir*

Saske-kun, creo que sería mejor llamarla Itachi *dice con la timidez típica de ella, pero con decisión en sus palabras y más aun sabiendo lo mucho que significo este para Saske*

*Al escuchar lo dicho por su esposa no pudo evitar el sorprenderse, para luego poner una leve sonrisa para luego observar a su Hija quien seguía apaciblemente dormida aun sin soltar su dedo y ampliar un poco mas su sonrisa * Itachi Uchiha mi pequeña princesa, me gusta cómo suena.

…

owo Muchas gracias por comentar senpai y no se preocupe por Saske, el estará bien u.u aun que si se sintió mal por Saske espere a ver lo que le pasara a Vegeta.


End file.
